The Three Goddesses
by angelofdarknessfire
Summary: My friend wrote this and said I could put it up. I like it. But tell me what you think. REVIEW PLEASE. RE-EDITING
1. Chapter 1

**The Three Goddesses**

* * *

Published: 01-09-07, Updated: 01-11-07, 09-18-2011

* * *

A/N: A friend of mine wrote this so its not mine!

Friend: Here is another story I did in 8th grade but I have to warn you that the spelling and grammar isn't great. If you want to fix it you can and if you want to put it on I'm OK with it. This is the entire story.

(It's long and the songs with the Yu Yu Hakusho or Yu-Gi-Oh guys are not mine!)

* * *

_Chapter One- New World_

Hi, my name is Tamara or Tammy Coberly. I am 16 years old and was born in Travis AFB, California. Both my parents are in the air force and I have a little brat sister name Jasmine. I love anime, gymnastic, and drawing anime. I just moved to Fairview highs, IL and just made new friends but I have a secret. Everybody has his or her own secret. Mine on the other hand is different if you can keep a secret than I will tell you.

It all started just one normal day. Sure, like we want to know that. I was getting ready to go home from school and, of course, Danny and I raced to the door like every day. This time I lost, but it was all for fun anyway. I talked to Morgan a bit till we had a little fight over who was cuter, Yusuke of Inuyasha. Well, neither of us won since my bus arrived. I was happy because my sister Jasmine wouldn't be on the bus to bug me so it gave me time to daydream about Yusuke.

After the third stop, I had to get off but I didn't mind, my house wasn't far from the stop. When I got home, I found my sister out on the couch so I walked to my room and turned on my computer. The first thing I did was check my e-mail and when I opened it, I found I had one new massage. There was no name but I still opened it. The weird part was that it said, **"Welcome back goddess of the night maidens**". I was confused, thinking it was a joke but then a white light pulled me through my computer and the next thing I know everything went black.

* * *

"Who is she?" a young man with red hair and green eyes said.

"I don't know, but when she wakes up, I'm going to make her pay for falling on my head," alleged a short man with black hair that defined gravity with a white star burst in the middle and crimson eyes. Another man with raven hair colored hair that was pulled back with gel looked at the girl till his eyes fell on her hand that had his name written in blue. It said Yusuke.

"What the hell! Why is my mane on her hand?" he said, grabbing her hand, But, by grabbing her hand, he woke her up.

She sat up pulling her hand from Yusuke's to rub her eyes so she could focus, and the first thing she saw was Yusuke. She jumped holding her heart and freaking out while thinking her words out loud, "OK, I must be dreaming because there is no way I am seeing the Yu Yu Gang in front of me." She started to hit herself in the head thinking she was dreaming till the young man with red hair grabbed both of her hand telling her to stop. She blushed then alleged, "OK …. but Kurama would you let go of my hands?"

He saw his hands on hers and let go then he asked, "How do you know my name and may I ask what your name is?"

"Well my name is Tamara Coberly and I know your guy's names because your world is an anime show in mine," she said. Everybody looked at her like she was crazy till Tamara add, "If you don't trust me then here," pulling out her keys that had a Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei and another Yusuke keychain on it, handing it to Kurama.

They looked at it for a while till Yusuke took his eyes off the keychain and asked, "If that's true then how did you get to our world?" Tamara reflection on what happen before she came but couldn't think of it.

Hiei than asked, "Why don't we just take her to the little toddler and see what happens next than I can kill her for falling on my head." Tamara looked at him and gave him a look that said like you would. She got up and brushed the dirt that was in her blackish-brownish hair that went down almost to her hips. Tamara had long blue jeans, a black shirt with a red fairy on the front; she also had brown eyes and was about two inches shorter than Hiei. They started to walk in silence to Koenma till Kurama asked where and how old she was.

"Well I am 14 years old, I live in Fairview heights, IL which is about a 45 min drive from St. Louis," she alleged not looking at him. Yusuke turned his head to look at Tamara then turning his head around thinking to himself, she cute and has a cute face…. What the hell am I thinking? I love Kayko not her so get out of my head.

* * *

Koenma's office

After spending 30 min of explaining to everybody, Koenma told George, his assistant to look for any weird portals that opened. Once he left Koenma started to tell them that they will have to get Jin and Touya for their next mission. Tamara sat there in la la land thinking to herself, How can I be here I mean it's just too weird but on the other hand it has always been my dream but…. "HA, TAMARA WAKE UP YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

Yusuke yelled in her ear. BANG, CRASH, BOOM, AND SMACK. "Yusuke if you ever do that again your head will be the next thing that will roll!" Tamara yelled standing on top of Yusuke. About two min after Tamara got off of Yusuke George came in.

"Lord Koenma, we didn't find anything but I think you should read this." He said handing Koenma the paper.

"WHAT!"

"What is wrong Koenma?" everyone asked. Koenma looked up then jumped down from his chair and walked to towards Tamara. He pulled out a clear ball from his pocket and handed it to Tamara.

At first she looked at him cross-eyed than took the ball and once she touch it, it started to glow a bright blue than a white. Tamara looked at it with surprise just as everybody else. She handed it back to Koenma and asked what had happen? Koenma walked back to his seat then alleged, "The ball you touch is known as the jewel of the three goddess and when you touched it, the power you had deep inside of you was waken. The jewel will only glow if one of the goddess touches it and that means you are one of them." Tamara almost fainted by the new knowledge but asked who the three gods were?" Koenma grabbed his remote to the large TV behind everyone and turned it on.

What appeared on the screen shocked everybody but mostly Tamara. On the screen were a girl that looked like Tamara and two other girls. Tamara whispered softly to herself but Hiei and Kurama heard, "How can Morgan, Dusty and me be on there?"

Kurama looked at her and asked, "You know the other two girls?"

Tamara keeps her head down then answered, "Yes, because they are my best friends in my world."

Everything was silence till Koenma said, "Well they might come here like you did but it best if you know what you are and what powers you have. Well you are the reincartion of a goddess named Selena and she was a night maiden. She had the power over darkness, wind, and light. She became a goddess after saving all three worlds just like the other two who are Chidori and Aya. Chidori has the power over water, ice, and thunder. She was a dog demon. Aya was a silver kitsune and she had the power of fire, plants and earth. They are not know because all knowledge of them were lost but some which is very little have survived plus they die using all their powers to save the worlds and to eases all knowledge of them.

What they didn't know was when the worlds needs them, the will come to save it again."

Tamara was so stun but recovered quickly and responded, "There is no why I can be her because I can't even protect myself from other let only my little sister." Yusuke started to fall on the floor laughing uncontrollable. Tamara was getting upset and mad about how he thought it was funny till she controlled her angry and said, "Why I don't know how to fight is because my family said I couldn't learn to fight till I learn to control my anger and obtain good grades, so it's not hilarious Yusuke."

Kurama understood her and asked why. Tamara looked down so her bangs sheltered her eyes and whispered, "Because the last time I lost control of my rage, I slammed my little sister's head to a railing and screamed at my parents and I didn't like what I did."

Yusuke stopped laughing, Kurama looked stunned, Koenma a bit nervous and Hiei looked at her with a little bit of shame for what she did but a little of understanding on how she felt. Koenma looked at Tamara then told her she was going to stay with Genkai to learn to control her powers and perhaps later on her friends will arrive.

* * *

Genkai's Temple

When they got there Tamara was greeted by Kuwabara, Botan, Yukina, and Genkai. Tamara went with Yukina to help with the food for dinner while Kurama explained everything to Genkai, Kuwabara, and Botan on what Koenma requests to do with Tamara. "So she a goddess and she came from a different world where our world is show?" Kuwabara asked a bit shaken.

"Yea, and Koenma said there might be two more girls that will come here plus the good part is Tamara knows them," Yusuke said taking a sip of his soda.

Genkai sat her cup down and replied, "Well that's a good but tomorrow when you go to find Jin and Touya, she will have to begin her training and from what you said is that we will have to help her learn to fight."

Hiei sat up and started to walk away but before he vanished he said, "You know it will take a long time till she masters everything let alone control them."

Yusuke just grinned, "That just like him, never to like anyone."

Tamara came into inform everybody it was time to eat. During dinner Genkai told Tamara she will starting training tomorrow and Botan was going to take her shopping before she start her training since she was going to stay for a while. After Dinner everybody left despite the fact that Yukina and Tamara were doing dishes.

"Umm… Tamara you said our world was a show in your world right?" Yukina whispered.

Tamara keeps her eye on the dish before she answered, "Yea, and you don't have to call me Tamara all the time, and you can call me Tammy if you want."

Yukina looked at her a bit and smiled, "Sure but I was wondering if you know my brother?" Tammy stopped what she was doing and turned to look at her with a very sad face.

"I am sorry but I don't know him but I am certain that one day he will appear and if you want I can assist you in finding him," Tammy said finishing the last dish.

Tammy and Yukina walked to the room that Tammy was going to stay in for now before they whispered good night to each other and went to bed. Tammy had put on the night gown Yukina gave her which was a little long but it will work and sat on her bed thinking on what was happen these last 6 hours before falling into deep sleep unaware to her she was being watched.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: enjoy

_Songs and sing_

Edited 9/18/11

* * *

**Chapter 2: Training**

Tammy got up about 5:30 in the morning and it was still dark out. Tammy put on her clothes she wore yesterday and walked out of her room. She walked for a bit till she stopped and looked around to see that no was nearby. She started to hmm till she started to sing Tourniquet by Evanescence.

_I tried to kill the pain  
But only brought more  
(So much more)  
I lay dying  
And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming  
Am I too lost to be saved  
Am I too lost?_

During her singing Hiei woke up and found Tammy sing below him and listen as she danced._  
_

_My God, my tourniquet  
Return To Me Salvation  
My God, my tourniquet  
Return To Me Salvation  
Do you remember me?  
Lost for so long  
Will you be on the other side?  
or will you forget me?  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding, and screaming  
Am I too lost to be saved?  
Am I too lost?  
My God, my tourniquet  
Return To Me Salvation  
My God, my tourniquet  
Return To Me Salvation  
(Return to me salvation)  
-I want to die-  
My God, my tourniquet  
Return To Me Salvation  
My God, my tourniquet  
Return To Me Salvation  
My wounds cry for the grave  
My soul cries for deliverance  
Will I be denied Christ  
Tourniquet  
My suicide  
(return to us salvation, return to us salvation) _

When her song ended she sat down and then heard Yukina in the distant calling her name. She got back up and started to walk back. Hiei was a shocked by both what her song was about and how pretty her voice. That song was sad and full of pain… why did she sing that? Hiei thought jumping from tree to tree till he made it to the dining room.

* * *

"Tammy do you think I can come with you, Botan, and Kayko when you guys go shopping?" The little ice maiden asked.

Tammy took a bite out of her toast then answered, "Sure why not."

Everybody looked at her till Botan asked, "Why did Yukina call you Tammy?"

Tammy looked at her a bit before she said, "Because Tammy is my other name which everybody but my family knows me by."

Yusuke yelled, "Everybody but us!" Tammy took out her rock she picked up while she was outside and hit Yusuke right on the forehead. "OUCH! That hurt you bitch!" Yusuke yelled rubbing his head and earning another smack across the face knocking Yusuke out. Tammy picked up her plate and walked out of the room.

"Yusuke, I feel sorry for you, She like another Kayko." Kuwabara said finishing his food.

"Well its best if we leave to get Jin and Touya, before Yusuke gets Tammy mad again," Kurama said picking up Yusuke and walking to the door. Everybody nodded and left.

* * *

**At the mall**

Botan and Kayko pulled Tammy while Yukina walked behind. "Can't we just find a place to look for now or can we go to Wet Seal?" Tammy cries. Botan and Kayko looked at her than turned around and kept walking till the came to a store.

"Here we are and we don't have Wet Seal here." Both girls alleged. They all started too walked in to look around for what they liked.

* * *

**Yu Yu Gang**

"Man when I see her again she is going to pay!" Yusuke roared while he walked in the front with Kuwabara. Kurama and Hiei stayed in the back listening to Yusuke till the came to a dojo and knocked on the door. Touya opened the door with Jin behind him.

"So what brings you guys here?" the ice master asked.

* * *

**Genkai's Temple**

Tammy had put all of the clothes she got and putted in her dresser. She then put on her training clothes on which were light blue pants under a dark blue Chinese dress with a light blue sash tie around her hip. She also wore black Chinese shoes and her hair in a high ponytail. Tammy walked out to the training grounds to find Genkai there waiting for her.

"We are going to start with the basis and when you are done with that I will teach you more, got that," Genkai alleged. Tammy nodded her head and they started. After 5 hours of learning the basics fighting skill and more, both Genkai and Tammy took a break. "I and surprise at how fast you learn the basics and mastered them." Genkai said taking a sip of her tea.

Tammy finished her tea and thanked Genkai for teaching her before she walked back to her room for a little nap. Two hours later Tammy got up and walked down the hall till she ran into Yukina. "Sorry about that Yukina." Tammy said helping her up.

Yukina brushed herself off also replayed, "Well I was going to get you because it's time to eat." Tammy and Yukina walked to the dining room to find everyone plus Jin and Touya in there eating.

"Why little miss princess finial woke up," Yusuke said jamming food into his mouth.

Tammy sat down between Jin and Kurama shot back, "Yea your right I am a princess." Yusuke started to growl at her while she said hi to Jin and Touya.

"Shot, I almost forgot, here," Botan said handing a golden egg to Tammy.

Tammy took it and asked, "Is this my beast spirit, Botan?"

Botan replayed, "Yes, and it's going to hatch two weeks from now in the morning."

Jin and Touya not knowing she came from another world both asked how she knows what is was. After explaining to them the same story she told everyone else they all headed for bed. Touya's room was next to Tammy, Jin's was in front of Tammy's and Yukina was next door on her right. Tammy walked to her window seal and sat there for a while till she started to sing Whisper by Evanescence unaware that Hiei was watching and listening.

_Catch me as I fall  
Say you're here and it's all over now  
Speaking to the atmosphere  
No one's here and I fall into myself  
This truth drive me  
Into madness  
I know I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away_

_CHORUS:  
Don't turn away  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
Don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the light  
(Never sleep never die)_

_I'm frightened by what I see  
But somehow I know  
That there's much more to come  
Immobilized by my fear  
And soon to be  
Blinded by tears  
I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away_

_Chorus _

_Fallen angels at my feet  
Whispered voices at my ear  
Death before my eyes  
Lying next to me I fear  
She beckons me  
Shall I give in  
Upon my end shall I begin  
Forsaking all I've fallen for  
I rise to meet my end_

_Chorus _

She ended her song and placed her egg on her night stand before going to sleep. Hiei watch intently before going in to deep thought. There she goes again singing and it still sounds sad…. Wait a min why do I care? Because you think she is cute, a little voice he his head said. Wait who are you? I am you inner feeling you had keep locked up for 18 years and you must take her now for yourself! And who said I want her let alone like her. I did so take her. No and you are going bye bye, Hiei said locking the little voice up again before going to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter three- Losing control**_

* * *

**(Two weeks later)**

Tammy woke up to the sound of purring to find her beast spirit trying to get her up. The beast spirit was a white cat with a strip of purple in her mane and wings on her back. (A/N: Trying to make her look like Nall, from lunar.) She started to purr as Tammy scratch under her chin. While scratching her Tammy was tiring to think of a name till she thought of one.

"I will call you Kayley." Tammy walked down stairs with Kayley on her shoulder to join everybody to eat. Everybody kept staring at her new beast spirit and asked what her name. "Her names Kayley and she a part dragon part cat demon." Tammy said trying to shut people up. Kuwabara got up and walked to pet Kayley but only to send back when Kayley throw a fire ball at him. Everybody started to laugh when Kuwabara hide behind Yukina and Hiei started to chase him for touching Yukina. Yusuke took this time to toss his left over bread at Tammy for pay back but only to have Kayley catch it.

"Man that thing to fast and she ruined my fun," Yusuke whimpered. "Hey, is it hot in here or it just me?" Yusuke asked.

Kayko got up and shriek, "Yusuke the back of your shirt is on fire!"

"What!" Yusuke stood up trying to take off his shirt till Kayko throw her water on him. "Thanks, Kayko," Yusuke said squeezing the water out of his shirt and then started to bellow at Tammy for her dumb pet for putting his shirt on fire.

"Well I think you deserved it Yusuke and she was only protecting me," Tammy said eating the rest of her eggs. Jin started to shake his head in agreement only to be yelled at by Yusuke. After breakfast, everyone but Botan, Yukina, and Kayko went to train in the forest. The first match was going to be Kuwabara and Tammy to see if she was ready to go on but Kuwabara keep refusing to fight her because she was a girl till Touya said he would take his place.

Kurama took out a flag and shouted, "Go!" Tammy ran towards Touya with great speed throwing her punches as hard as she could. Touya barely dodge her punches and jumped in the air using his famous Shards of winter.

Tammy dodges it but got a few scratches on her arms. Touya toss a punch but got off guard by connecting with her foot. The battle went on till Tammy lost control of her powers. Her power started to rise till she tossed a punch at Touya only to hit the ground making an enormous crater about one mile wide. Her power went to high for her to control and she created a giant tornado around herself almost engulfing everyone you was near. "What are we going to do, she to strong?" Yusuke yelled running as far from the tornado, he could get. Jin thought a bit till he was hit with an idea.

"Yusuke, I could use my wind powers to help control hers!" Jin flied close up then flied strait in the tornado to the eye of it. In the middle he found Tammy hugging herself crying. "Tammy you have to stop this!"

Jin yelled holding on to her. Tammy hugged Jin for dear life and sobbing in Jin's chest, "I can't control it and I am scared!"

Jin told Tammy to focus really hard on what she wanted and with the help of Jin the tornado died down as Jin and Tammy became visible. Jin carried the now sleeping Tammy in his arms.

Once Jin landed Kurama ran up to her to check and make sure she was OK. "I was afraid this might happen since I did teach her to fully control her powers," Genkai said walking towards Jin and Tammy.

"It was a good thing Jin is a master of wind or we be dead," Yusuke commented. Everyone started to head to back to the temple when Jin whispered to himself, "I glad you're safe little angel." After Jin set Tammy in her room Jin went to his to think. Man that girl has very strong powers than I thought. She is even cute. Maybe I should ask her out… nay she wouldn't want me since we just meet. I'll ask her when we get to know each other better and maybe she'll like me. Jin went to his door when he heard a knock to find Touya.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four- Dusty**_

* * *

Jin sat back down on his bed before asking why he was here. "We were just give information on the mission and it has to do with Tammy and her fr….." Touya started to say when a loud crash was heard. Tammy jumped out of her bed then she heard a crashed that woke her up and ran to the source of the noise.

* * *

**Kurama's room (3 min before)**

Kurama was sitting on his bed think on what happen till a bright red light filled his room and a scream was heard. The next thing he knew a young girl was on top of him. Tammy ran into his room with everybody else followed.

"Dusty what are you doing here?" Tammy asked. The girl who Tammy called Dusty, look up at her then to Kurama and jumped off him and running to her long lost friend.

"Tammy, where am I am why am I see Kurama? Wait I found you!"

Dusty yelled knocking Tammy down. "Dusty….you're …choking…me…please…. let… go." Tammy said trying to loosen her friends grip. Dusty had blue eyes, shoulder length dirty blond and was a little taller than Tammy. She wore blue jeans and a nice red shirt with white tennis shoes. (For people who want to know but both Tammy, Dusty and Morgan have supermodel bodies.) Dusty finally let go and started to ask a billion questions but after she hugged Kurama to death. After introducing her to everybody, Tammy dragged Dusty to her room to give Kurama some air.

"So this is where you have been. Back in our world you are missing and everybody is upset." Dusty said sitting on Tammy's bed petting Kayley.

Tammy sat next to her before asking, "How long have I been missing?"

Dusty looked at her before whispering, "About three months." Tammy lay back thinking how can she be missing that long if she only been here for two weeks and two days.

Dusty saw the sadness in her friend and asked, "Tammy why are you here and why am I here?" Tammy spends the last half hour explaining everything.

"So that's why you are here and on the good side you get to be with the person who you wished to be with!" Tammy alleged.

"And you get to be with Yusuke," her friend yelled.

Tammy looked down at her feet than whispered, "He with Kayko and he love her." Dusty took this time to shut up before asking to meet everyone.

* * *

**A little later**

Kayley was sitting on Jin's head playing with his hair while Jin tried to get her out of his hair and Tammy laughing. Yusuke and Kuwabara played video games while Kayko and Yukina watched. Dusty and Kurama talked away not noticing anything. Hiei sat watching Tammy giggling before he was lost in thoughts. Tammy stopped her laughing and took a look at Dusty with a smile. They are happy and Dusty got her wish. Kurama looks like he loves her. Than a little voice she locked up when she got in Yu Yu Hakusho appeared. You are just mad that Yusuke doesn't like you.

What!

Who are you and what do you want? I your conscience, and I here to bug you. Well nice meeting you but you are going back where you came. She then locked up her conscience with ten locks and finally she heard Jin trying to talk her.

"Tammy, you went into space for 10 min." Jin whispered. Dusty took this time to change the subject.

"Tammy why don't you sing, you have nice voice and if I remember you were trying for the solo part in I believe I can Fly."

Tammy went blank and said, "No thank you I just go to my room." Before she could leave Yusuke grabbed the back of her shirt stopping her.

"Yea, why don't you sing? We have nothing to do right now."

Tammy gave him a death glare and whispered, "Yea you just love to embarrass me, do you?"

Dusty got up and pull Tammy to the front of the room and whispering in her ear, "Just sing a song so everybody will leave you and you need the practice."

Hiei took this time to jump in, "This shouldn't be hard since you seem to sing when you're alone."

Tammy turned her head to face Hiei before anger to over, "How do you know that, you little stalker!" Kurama then went to calm her down and for her treat if she sing he buy her a gift. Dusty and Kurama walked back to their seats wait for Tammy to sing. Tammy started to sing It's not just make believe by Kari Kimmel.

_I thought that I was too old to believe in fairy tales  
But there's a letter from you waiting' when I check my mail  
I start to shaken' like a 7 on the Richter scale when you say you love me  
Look in the mirror and I'm not who I used to be at all  
It's coming clearer  
I'm Cinderella at the ball I'm Alice growing 10 feet tall  
It's not just make believe  
Here comes the prince's kiss, I'm positive the slipper fits  
It's not just make believe  
It started out like just another ordinary day  
Now suddenly my life is different in every way  
The sun is brighter and the happiness is here to stay  
It's like I'm dreaming  
Thank you for showing me that true love doesn't hurt when you fall  
You got me glowing  
I'm Cinderella at the ball I'm Alice growing 10 feet tall  
It's not just make believe  
Here comes the prince's kiss  
I'm positive the slipper fits it's not just make believe  
Whenever wherever forever I'll be with you  
We have it it's magic ohhhh  
Look in the mirror and I'm not who I used to be at all  
It's coming clearer  
I'm Cinderella at the ball I'm Alice growing 10 feet tall _

_It's not just make believe  
It's finally happening, I feel so good I gotta sing  
It's not just make believe  
I'm Ariel above the sea, I'm Beauty dancing' with the Beast  
It's not just make believe  
Here comes the prince's kiss I'm positive the slipper fits  
It's not just make believe  
Ohhh yeah  
It's not just make believe (it's not just make believe)  
Ohhh yeah yeah ohhh yeah  
It's not just make believe _

When her song ended everybody clapped and was shocked by her voice. Tammy was as red as Kurama's hair then walked back to her seat and sat back down with Jin. Kayley jumped from his shoulder to Tammy's head before falling to sleep. Tammy and everybody started to talk about what ever till Tammy fell asleep on Jin's shoulder. "She must have worn herself out. I'll her to her room." Jin said before he carried her to her room.

* * *

**Tammy's room**

Jin set Tammy on her bed and covered her with her blanket. Jin sat on her bed thinking to himself. She so beautiful and she have the prettiest voice. It sounds like angels. Jin got up but gave her a kiss on the forehead before closing her door and going to bed himself.

* * *

**Back with everybody else **

"Hay do you think Jin likes Tammy?" Yusuke asked putting his coat over the now sleeping Kayko. Dusty didn't want to say anything and keep her mouth shut.

Kurama put down his tea then alleged, "Maybe. Dusty you know Tammy very well and since our world is a show do you know you she likes?"

Dusty answered back, "Yes, but it's best if I don't say."

"She likes Yusuke and has a little crush on Jin." Hiei said after reading Dusty's mind.

Dusty ran towards Hiei and smacked him on the head yelling, "Don't ever head my mind again you jerk." Yusuke was stunned to find that Tammy liked him.

Dusty walked to Yusuke and said, "Don't get Tammy wrong but she likes you and has accepted that you like Kayko and won't get in the way plus Tammy doesn't like you that way anymore."

Yusuke still in shocked said, "She like me?"

Dusty started to get irritated said again, "Yes but you have Kayko who cares just as much for you, what let me rephrased that you and Kayko are a match made in heaven."

Dusty and Kurama started too walked to their rooms till Dusty stopped and turned to Yusuke and everybody else, "Don't say anything about it or you are going to meet hell when Tammy gets anger." After they left everyone started to walk to their room tried and ready for bed but Hiei who went to find a tree outside Tammy's room. Hiei sat there staring a Tammy a bit upset finding out she liked Yusuke. I'll find a way to make her love me. Hiei said before fall asleep himself.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter five- Morgan and New Powers **_

* * *

Tammy woke up by Dusty knocking on her door. "Tammy wake up it's almost 10 am." Tammy groaned and got change into a black shirt that had a red phoenix her right side and a blue dragon on her left side. She also put on dark blue hip hugger jeans with white tennis shoes. She put her hair in a mess bun; put purple eye liner on her eyes and light pink lip stick on. She wore her favorite black choker with a silver cross in the middle and walked down to eat with Kayley on her head. Before she left she went to look at her reflection only to see a white spirit behind her. "Ahhh!"

"Don't yell please." It said.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Tammy said a bit scared.

The spirit smiled at her before she alleged, "My name is Selena."

* * *

**5 min later **

When she saw Dusty she was wearing a white summer dress with white tennis shoes. She wore red lip stick and had her hair in a half ponytail. "Final woke up?" Dusty said with a little of joy in her voice.

Tammy took in her image before answering back, "Yap, and where are you going all dressed up? Answer that."

Dusty face turned a light red, "Well Kurama and I are going to the park and we are going to have lunch together."

Tammy started to snickered, "I see Kurama likes you a lot even through you two only meet yesterday."

Dusty turned a deeper red, "He asked me to be his girlfriend."

Tammy fell, "Already?"

Dusty nodded than she started to feel bad for her friend. "Am sorry."

Tammy looked confused then it hit her, "don't worry it's just great. Go have fun. You always wished for this and you better not ruin it." Dusty nodded before running to where Kurama was waiting. Tammy did feel a bit jealous of her friend but she had to move on..

Tammy walked up to Genkai but Genkai had answered her question before she had the chance to ask, "You don't have any training."

* * *

**Later**

Everybody had gone out but Hiei, Jin, Touya and Tammy. Jin and Touya were training well Tammy went to take a walk in the forest. Tammy hiked till she heard a voice behind her. Out of nowhere a bat demon attacked her.

She easily dodges it till she got bored with fighting it. She pulled up her shirt a bit to pull daggers she hid under her shirt. She throw them at the demon but missed, she then jumped in the air and put her hands together. She focused her energy to her right index finger and a blue light started to glow at the tip of her finger. Spirit gun! The now dead demon lay before her die. Hiei had been following her and was amazed by how she mastered her spirit power so quickly.

Tammy continued walking after she picked up her daggers and putting them back under her shirt, till she found what she was looking for. A big lake, with a small waterfall and a tree near the water's edge. She sat under the tree a bit before asking, "Hiei I know you been following me and you can come out now."

Hiei was shocked but recovered quickly and stepped out from behind the tree Tammy laid against.

"So you know I was there did you?" Tammy closed her eyes before she nodded and fall asleep. Hiei looked at her a minute before jumping into the tree to find a branch just above Tammy. After two hours, Tammy woke up and found Hiei's coat on her. She looked up to discover Hiei sleeping and smiled. Tammy set her eyes on his face for a little while till a bright blue light covered Hiei and Tammy. A girl fell from the bright blue light on to Hiei and Hiei fell on to Tammy.

The girl started to curse then opened her eyes. "Where am I?" Tammy looked at the girl and tried to forces her eyes so she could see who it was.

"Morgan can you get off of Hiei so he could get off me?" Tammy asked after realizing it was her friend. Morgan looked down to find she was on top of Hiei's back and quickly jumped off. Hiei than jump off of Tammy and disappeared into the tree without saying a word.

"Tammy is that really you?" Morgan asked with a little hope in her voice. Tammy brushed herself out and nodded her head before Morgan knocked her down to the ground with joy.

"I miss you so much!" Morgan said hugging her lost friend.

Morgan had shoulder length brown hair with light brown eyes. She was about 3 inches taller than Tammy and wearing blue jeans with a black Inuyasha shirt. When all was explained to Morgan she started to freak out.

"So I am a goddess named Chidori, right."

Tammy nodded her head before Morgan asked, "So are you and Yusuke getting together?" Tammy looked down at her feet before alleged, "No, he with Kayko but I don't mind and Dusty with Kurama." Morgan felt sorry for her friend but always being a happy person she cheered her friend up. They started walking back talking well Hiei followed behind.

* * *

**Genkai's Temple after introduction **

Everybody started to talk, then Koenma came out of nowhere and scaring the crap out of everyone but Hiei, Genkai and Touya.

"Koenma learn to knock!" they yelled. After everybody recover they started to talk again.

"Morgan and Dusty, I have something to give you guys."

Koenma said pulling out a two gold eggs. They both grabbed one before asking, "Are they going to be spirit beasts?" Koenma nodded and walked away but stopped.

"I almost forgot to give you three these." He walked to Tammy, Morgan, and Dusty handing them each a crystal that was on a chain. Tammy's was white, Morgan's was blue, and Dusty's was red."You three need to keep these and if you are wondering they use to belong to the three goddess." He then walked back to portal back to Spirit World.

Dusty looked at her before asking, "Why do we need these thing anyway?"

"They will help you with controlling your powers and they help you transform into your demon forms." Tammy said in one breath. Everyone was stunned.

"How did you know that?" Tammy looked down before she stood up and walked to the front of the room. A white spirit appeared behind Tammy forming to look like a girl exactly the same as Tammy.

"My name is Selena, and I was the one who said that." Tammy looked at them before answering their curious eyes.

"I meet her this morning and she was helping me control my wind, light, and dark power so I don't hurt anyone."

They recovered and talked to Selena then Morgan asked, "How do we transform?"

Selena looked at her and smiled, "always asking question just like 9,000 years ago. If you want to see I will show you but you must understand when you transform you will become one will your spirit and once that's happen you can't be separated. Tammy if you are ready we can show them and you will know all that I know." Tammy nodded her head. They walked outside with everyone following. Tammy took off her crystal and covered it with both of her hands.

She started to whisper something that not even Jin understands. A bright white light covered Tammy and Selena making it hard to see her or anything. Tammy's hair change from a black to a dark blue, her hair grow 3 inches longer, she formed claws and fangs, her eyes change from brown to purple, and she had one purple strip on each side of her face. When everybody could she her they were stunned, shocked, and amazed. Tammy started to float off the ground and turn around in circle for everybody to see.

"I want to transform too!" Dusty and Morgan said with joy in their voice.

"I afraid you can't till your spirits are awaken and I don't know the chant to transform for you guys." Dusty and Morgan became very upset plus Yusuke and Hiei didn't help by making them anger earning them a hard smack across the face that knocked both of them out.

Touya started to laugh till some thought entered his mind. That Morgan girl is very cute. She seems to be a very good person and she has a hard smack. What I just meet her and I thinking this? I really need to clear my mind.

So you think Morgan is cute, hmm. Why not ask her out!

Who are you?

It's me, Tammy and you don't have to get all snappy but Morgan think you are cute to you know.

How do you know that?

I read her mind.

Go away!

Fine you big bully.

(Tammy ended their connection)

* * *

**Tammy's room**

"Tammy it's not fair." Both girls yelled at their friend.

Tammy had just put on her white night gown before answering back, "All right, but it's possible that I was able to transform before you guys because I have been here longer than both of you." She said sitting on her bed petting her pet.

"Do you think life is fair? Look I have been dealing with it and I wish you guy can transform and I wish thing were the way I want them but I can't have them that way." Dusty and Morgan both knew what she meant and tried to change the subject.

"We'll have you found someone else?"

Tammy lowered her head then asked, "So how was your date with Kurama?" trying to change the subject. Dusty started to tell them about her date till it was 10:00 pm and everybody was tried.

"Well see you and your pet tomorrow at breakfast." Tammy whispered waving her friends good bye. Tammy walked back into her room looking at her refection.

So me and Selena are one and we share the same mind. I feel so weird having all of her memories and mine mixed together.

I keep seeing memories. I wish I wasn't the first one to arrive. There are so many questions I have that can't be answered. Now that I know how to use my powers there's nothing to do. What am I saving? Why me? Why does it feels like the world is against me? I wish I know and what is at the end of the road I am taking. Tammy stopped looking at her reflection and walked out of her room for a little stroll in the forest.

Hiei woke up to see Tammy waking from her room and into the forest. He followed trying his hardest to read her mind but failed. She came to the lake she was at earlier and stopped at the edge of the water. She used her wind power to make it look like she was stepping on the water (which she was.) She started to dance across the water to an unknown music. Hiei was enjoying himself till Jin appeared next to him.

"What are you doing here?" Hiei whispered with anger in his voice.

"I followed her here and I assume you did too." The little wind master whispered watching her dance.

Tammy stopped when she heard some little voices in the tree. She vanished in a blink of an eye before the two realized they scared her but she was behind them. "Why were you two following me?" Tammy asked hiding her anger. The two looked sheepishly at her till they both ran away but only to have Tammy follow. They made it back to the temple and went to their rooms but Hiei who went to his tree in front of Tammy's window. Tammy walked to her bed upset that they followed her but quickly fell asleep once her head hit the pillow.

* * *

**Morgan's room (after leaving Tammy's room)**

Morgan walked to her night stand to put her egg down before going into deep thought. Man, me in Yu Yu Hakusho. Why couldn't I have gone to Inuyasha? Well maybe that not real but that Touya guy Tammy told me about back home is cute just like Inuyasha. I wonder if he likes me. Maybe not but I could see if he likes me when we get to know one another well enough.

It's time for bed. Morgan went to sleep only to meet someone in her dream. She looked just like her but only had dog ears, a star on her forehead, fangs and claws. "Who are you?"

The girl smiled, "I am your spirit named Chidori."

Morgan was surprised, "you mean like Selena." The girl nodded. They started to talk before Chidori started training Morgan in her dream. Unaware they were becoming one.

* * *

**Dusty's room**

Dusty sat down on her bed looking at her egg. She then walked to her dresser and sat it down. She went back to her bed exhausted from everything and fell asleep.

(In Dusty's dream.)

"Dusty…. Dusty…" Dusty open her eyes to find a young girl that look like her staring at her.

"Are you Aya my spirit?"

The girl smiled nodding her head. "Yep!"

"Then you can help me transform to my demon side right?" Dusty asked with hope in her voice. The girl nodded again.

"Yes, but if you want to know them you have to willing to learn and won't complain, OK." Dusty nodded before she and Aya stood up and started training.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter six- New Tournament **_

**(Tammy's dream)**

Running. Tammy jumped from tree to tree. Trying to catch up with the person in front of her. It stopped in the middle of a clearing in the forest. It turned around with its faces covered with its hood. "You think you could get away from me?" Tammy roared. It smiles before pulling its hood down to show a young man. "Aki?" Tammy said stunned, "Why, why did you hurt my friends?" Then in a blink of an eye the demon slashed his sword though Tammy's chest.

**(Out of Tammy's dream.)**

* * *

Tammy's woke from her dream. Aki, it's that Selena's twin brother, the one in her memories of her childhood. Maybe that wasn't real, just a dumb nightmare. Then why am I so scared? I need some fresh air. Tammy got out of her bed and opened her window. Tammy looked at the still dark sky till she felt something coming closer at a great speed from the forest.

She grabbed her short sword and hides it under her night gown before running into the forest. She stopped about 3 miles from the temple before looking around for what she scents. She final spotted a figure about 40 feet from her on her right. "You final came did you?" Tammy was scared but keeps herself together. "No hello, little sister?"

Tammy looked at him with a little of confusion, "What are you talking about?" The demon looks cross between happy and anger.

"So you did die and was reborn. Hmm" Tammy realized who he was and pulled out her sword.

"What do you want Aki or is that your name?" The figure showed itself to show a young man that looked just like Tammy but with shorter hair and black stripes.

"So my little sister has told you about me have she?" Aki asked walking closer to Tammy.

"No, I found out from her memories and its best you leave if you don't want to lose your head." Tammy growled as her power rose with her anger.

"I don't think so because it's time you die for good." Aki ran at Tammy with a great speed just like in her dream pull a sword he had at his side. Tammy's sword was knocked out of her hand and cut across her left arm. Aki then turned around to attack again only to meet with a barrier Tammy put up around herself. Tammy used her power to freeze Aki just enough to gather her power for the spirit wave. Tammy let down her barrier and fired her spirit wave.

* * *

**Back at the temple**  
Yusuke had just wakened up to a loud bang and ran to the back of the temple to find everybody there looking a smoke coming from the forest. Yusuke realized Tammy wasn't with them, "Where's Tammy?" Everybody looked around not finding her and started to run to the smoke.

* * *

**Back with Tammy**  
Tammy used half of her power in one shot at Aki but when the smoke disappeared Aki stood there with his hand out in front of him unharmed.

"That was weak. Did you really think you could get kill me that quickly?"

Aki than fired a blast right into Tammy's chest, piercing her chest with pain that Tammy had never know. Tammy tried to keep herself from blacking out and stood up. Blood fell from the hold that was now in Tammy's chest covering Tammy in blood. "I'm not going to lose to….."Tammy tried to say before she lost conscience and fell into her pool blood she made.

"She was weak. Now with her out of the way I can kill the other two so…" Aki was cut off by Yusuke and everyone else coming to the scene. Everyone saw Tammy on the ground behind him covered in blood before they went into fighting stances.

"You better get away from her now!" Yusuke yelled at the top of his lugs. Aki smirked and vanished without a trace. "Tammy!" Yukina yelled running to her fallen friend. Everybody followed as Yukina started to heal Tammy.

"Who do you think that guy was, Yusuke?" Morgan asked watching her friend being healed.

"I don't know but anyone who hurts my friend will pay." When Yukina was done, Yusuke picked up Tammy and started to walk back to the Temple with everybody else.

* * *

**2 days later**

Tammy woke up to find Hiei sitting in a chair next to her bed and Kayley asleep on her stomach. "Your final wake, hmm." Tammy gazes at Hiei before trying to get up. Pain shot though her back causing her to whimper. "You shouldn't move." Hiei said trying to make her lay back down.

"I'm fine, don't worry." Tammy argued.

"Sure." Hiei alleged patting her back making her finch each time his hand touched her back. Hiei gave up and left her so she could change. Why am I letting her do this? She is not better yet but I guess she trying to overcome the pain to show that she could handle it. When Hiei finished his last thought, Tammy came out in blue jeans with a white shirt. She and Hiei don't say a word till they came to the living room where everyone was.

"Tammy you are up!" Kayko yelled hugging her friend.

"OUCH!" Kayko let go find Tammy breathing hard.

"I'm so sorry."

"That OK." Tammy said trying to find her pain. Kurama walked Tammy to a sit next to Morgan and Dusty before going back to his sit next to Dusty. Tammy then took the time to see the change of her friends appear with animals on their shoulder, "I see you guys transform and got your beast spirits." Morgan had brown dog ears with a star on her forehead and gold eyes and She also had a black wolf with ice blue eyes which Tammy assumed was Morgan's. Dusty had a fox with nine tails that was silver and had gold eyes while Dusty had white foxes ears that had a red tip at the top of her ears, with her hair now all the way down to her hips that had red tips at the end too. Morgan and Dusty nodded their head. "So what's their name?" Tammy asked.

"Well Dusty's name is Yoko and mine's named Inuyasha."

Morgan said before Yusuke asked, "Who was that guy you were fighting 2 days ago. Tammy looked at her feet then to Yusuke, "He is my brother."

"He's your brother!" everybody yelled in shock…

Tammy covered her ears trying to block some of the noise till Dusty asked, "How is he your brother, I mean you only have a little sister and you are not from this world."

Tammy looked at her before turning her head to the door as Koenma opened it. "I'm glad you are all here." Koenma said, "You are going to another Dark Tournament that will needed 9 players."

"You just put us in another tournament without asking us!" Yusuke bellowed.

"Yes, because you, Kuwabara, Hiei and Kurama don't have a choice in the matter but Touya, Jin, Dusty, Morgan, and Tammy do." Koenma said sitting next to Botan.

"It's fine with me and Jin," the ice master said drinking his tea.

"Morgan and I are fine with it but we will need some more training." Dusty said hoping Kurama wouldn't disapprove well Morgan nodded her head.

"That's great and you have a month and a half to train," Koenma said with joy.

"Is a guy name Aki going to there?" everybody turned their head to look at Tammy whose eyes were full of anger and pain. Koenma pulled out a book to find the name Aki till he came to one and nodded his head.

"Then I going." Tammy said walking out of the room.

"Tammy wait, who is this Aki?" Dusty asked grabbing her friend's hand.

"He is the guy that attacked me and I'm going to make him pay for what he did to me." Tammy whispered pulling her hand from Dusty and walking to her room.

"What if she said the he is the one that attacked her then he is her brother!"

Botan pointed out. Koenma looked at them before notifying them, "Aki is not her brother but Selena's brother but he is disappeared 5,000 years ago."

"Then how did he come back?" Yusuke posed.

Koenma looked at Yusuke alleging, "I don't know, Yusuke but if it is him will get him."

* * *

A/N: I hoppe every likes it. review please!


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter seven- Training For The Tournament**_

Today was training day for everybody. Morgan had to train with Hiei and Touya to learn new attacks with her powers. Dusty was going to train with Kurama to finish her training with plants that Aya didn't teach her. Jin, and Genkai were going help Tammy improve her power plus Tammy and Yusuke had train together to see you was better in fist fights. After Tammy finished with Jin, Yusuke and Tammy had to go into the forest to practice with Genkai.

"I want you two to help each other since I had already shown you two all that I know." Genkai said walking back to the Temple.

"I won't go easy on you, Tammy!" Yusuke yelled getting in his fight stance.

Tammy did the same, "That's the way I like it."

* * *

**Morgan and Touya**

"Morgan you ready?" Morgan nodded her head ready for what Touya was going to do. Touya begins to summon the Shards of Winter. He blows the razor sharp blades of ice at Morgan. Morgan dodges effectively but is still caught many times by the Shards. She is knocked down several times as well, but continues to stand up. Touya takes this chance to create a sword of ice. Touya charges and begins swinging and stabbing.

Morgan realizes that it's time to show her powers and forms a water barrier around herself to protect herself while she gains her powers. Touya's blade slice into her barrier not doing any effect. While Touya tries to get into Morgan's barrier, Morgan summoned thunder shock and let downed her barrier. Touya charges and is about land the final strike on Morgan but hit by Morgan's attack. It gave Touya a big shock before he fell to the ground breathing hard.

Morgan runs to Touya to make sure he was Ok. "You sure you don't need to that much of your power Morgan?" Touya asked regaining his breathing.

"I so sorry about that, I won't do that again." Morgan said helping Touya up.

Touya and walked to the living room to rest till Touya asked a question, "Morgan to like anyone?"

Morgan started to blush, "you could say that."

"Who?" Touya asked seeing her blush.

Morgan sat down looking at her hand then whispered, "You."

Touya pull her head up to look at him, "Well I like you too, will you go out with me?"

Morgan hugged him whispering, "Yes."

Touya hugged her back before asking her if she wanted to go to the ice skating rink Kurama told him about later. Morgan was so happy she surprised Touya with a kiss on the cheek and running to her room with Inuyasha following.

* * *

**Dusty and Kurama**

"Kurama like this?" Dusty said forming a rose whip.

"Yes." Kurama said grabbing her hand.

"Dusty are you ready?" She nodded her head waiting for Kurama. Kurama attacks with the rose whip, and Dusty uses the same. Dusty begins to put her rose whip away as starts to make the fight a little interesting. Dusty uses her power to pull a big boulder and jumps on, flying around in the air.

Dusty than forms a fire ball throwing 5 of them at Kurama. Kurama being fast demon dodges 4 of them and hit by one in his leg. Morgan jumps off the boulder free falling to the ground and tossing the boulder at Kurama. Kurama creates a force field around himself as the rock hit his barrier. With nowhere to run Kurama unleashes his rose whip at Dusty, Dusty is hit by it fall to the ground. Kurama completely panicked think he hurt her very badly. Dusty took this change to give Kurama a right hook to the jaw, completely surprising Kurama.

"You should be more careful because you never know if they are faking." Dusty said standing up pulling Kurama with her.

"I will take note of that. Dusty when everybody is done training do you want to go to the mall together?"

"I love to!" Dusty said hugging him as they walked to the living room.

* * *

**Yusuke and Tammy**

The battle starts out with the Tammy impaling 5 uppercuts into Yusuke's gut and delivering a slap to him while he's jumps into the air. Yusuke then fires the spirit gun, but missed Tammy by 3 inches. Tammy then uses an attack Spirit gun, but Yusuke stops it with his spirit Gun. The two combatants charged blindly at each other and unleashed a furious volley of punches without even blocking. Yusuke takes a blow and is knocked back.

Tammy then launches a spirit gun and spirit bomb, this time larger than the first. Yusuke, who is off balance, has no choice but to fire a double spirit gun blast. The spirit gun went through Tammy spirit bomb but not Tammy's spirit gun, slams into Yusuke. Tammy then tries her darkness powers making ever thing dark. Yusuke fires a spirit gun into the air lighting up the area to find Tammy behind him knocking him with a punch to the back of his head.

"That not fair!" Yusuke yelled in Tammy's face.

"Life is not fair and if you want to quit just say plus aren't you going out with Kayko who is waiting for you back temple." Tammy said walking to the temple. Yusuke remembered he had a date with Kayko and raced to the temple before Kayko hits him for being late. Tammy waited for Yusuke to be out of site before turning around and walking back to the lake.

Hiei sat in a tree and watched Yusuke and Tammy fight each till Yusuke ran to the temple when Tammy said something about Kayko before leaving her alone. Tammy walked back to the lake and jumped on to a rock that was next to the waterfall. Hiei watched as Tammy pull out her crystal before she sat down putting her feet into the water.

"Why would he attack me? Why am I even here anyway? Am I only here to save it? I have to beat him before that version comes true." Tammy said talking to herself. Hiei walked behind Tammy then sitting next to her. Tammy didn't move but keep her eyes on the necklaces.

"You should be heading back to the temple before everybody starts looking for you." Hiei said in a clam voice.

Tammy put her necklaces back on asking, "Why are we put on this world?"

Hiei couldn't find a word to respond to that question since he had asked himself that question to himself all the time. Tammy looked at him smiling, "You don't have to answer." When that was said Tammy pushed Hiei into the lake and flying into the air so Hiei couldn't get to her, laugh at the now wet Hiei. Hiei pulled himself out of the water growling at the laughing girl.

"Well I see you at the temple." Tammy said flying to the temple with Hiei running after her. When Tammy made it to the temple she was tackle by Hiei from behind. They rolled in to the living room where everybody stared at them.

When they stopped Hiei was holding Tammy's wrist pinning her to the ground growling at her, "Don't ever do that again."

"Why, it was funny." Tammy said trying to get him off of her.

"Were we playing?" Yusuke said grinning. Hiei got off of her and went outside to get some of the water out. Tammy sat up brushing her hair out of her face giggling.

"What did you do to Hiei?" Morgan asked petting Inuyasha.

Tammy looked at her friend and started to laugh, "I pushed him into the lake and why are you holding Touya's hand?"

"You pushed him into the lake?" Dusty asked walking into the room. Yusuke started to roll on the ground holding his gut laughing well everybody else tried not to laugh but failing very terribly.

* * *

reviews makes everyone happy


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter eight- Hide and Go Seek**_

Everyone got over their laughter and giggles about Hiei and started to talk about what their do tonight. "Well Kurama and I are going to the mall. "Dusty said smiling at Kurama, "and you Morgan?"

"Touya and I were going to the ice rink." Tammy smiled then disappearing before anyone knew.

"Yusuke and I are going to the movies with Kuwabara and Yukina." Kayko alleged then Hiei chased Kuwabara for asking Yukina to go with him. Jin then realized Tammy wasn't here,

"Where's Tammy?" Everyone looked around and sure enough she wasn't there.

Morgan and Dusty shook their head then Dusty alleged, "That just like her, one min she here the next she gone. She does the same thing at school too, always running around the school. That girl never stays in one spot."

* * *

**Above the city**

So this is what the city looks from up here. I better find a place to land before someone sees me. Tammy landed in the park behind a tree. Now, to have some fun. Tammy walked around the city watching other people run past her trying to get to one place. They going to mad that I left but I need to be alone. Man, is there anything to do around here? Tammy walked around till she found an empty playground and sat down on one of the swing.

She started to swing back and forth till it was getting dark. I should get going but first I going to see what this place looks like at night. Tammy soar into the sky high enough that no one could see her and sat down on a cloud look at the ground. Man, I have change the last time I was in a high place I was scared but now I love it. I feel free when up here is this what Jin feels when he's flying? Tammy saw the temple and soared just above the temple. She let herself fall till she was just 10 feet close to the ground and stopped herself. She landed and walked to the living room to find only Genkai.

"Where is everyone?" Tammy asked taking a sit in front of Genkai. "They went out well Jin and Hiei went to look for you."

"They shouldn't have gone looking for me." Tammy whispered.

Genkai saw the sadness in her eyes before asking, "What's on your mind?"

Tammy looked at her feet before alleging, "I was wondering how my family is doing but since time here is slower than my world. I have figure out how long I been missing in my world and that's a year and two months. I have always wished to be on my own but I have always be to scare to leave and now that I on my own I kind of miss my family."

Genkai listen without intruding before tell her, "Why not go to Koenma, he might know a way to get you home to see your family a bit."

Tammy looked at her with hope in her eyes before asking if she could go. "Sure if that means a lot to you but you are going to have to face it if you can't go home." Tammy nodded before opening a portal to spirit world and walking though.

* * *

**Above the city**

Jin soared around looking for Tammy but not even picking up a scent of her. "Where did that girl go? She couldn't have gone beyond the city maybe I should check back at the temple." Jin soared to the temple and scent Tammy was here. Jin followed her sent back to the living room Genkai was in. "Was Tammy here?" Genkai nodded her head. "Where did she go now?"

"She went to Spirit world to talk to Koenma about something." Genkai said putting some more tea in her cup. Jin looked at his feet because he was hoping to see Tammy but he missed her. Hiei came in after listening to their conversation before he opened a portal.

"Where do you think you are going Hiei?" Hiei looked at the wind master before jumping in without a word.

* * *

**Spirit World**

Koenma look though some paper trying to find what Tammy had after for. When he finished Koenma sat down with a sad face, "I'm afraid there is no way to take you home but you could use your wish that you win at the dark tournament to take you home."

"I see. Well thank you anyway. Bye." Tammy said turning around only to run into Hiei. "Sorry." Tammy said not looking at Hiei and walking past him but being stopped when he grabbed her wrist. Hiei opened a portal and pulled Tammy tough leave a confused Koenma.

* * *

**Somewhere in the forest**

Hiei pulled Tammy who keeps her eyes down lost in her thoughts. So I can't go home but only if I use my wish I win at the tournament. But when I win the tournament it will have been about 5 years in my world. What am I going to do? When Hiei final stopped, they were at the lake. He turned around and tried to get Tammy out of her thought but failed till a plan popped into his head. He picked up Tammy and ran to the top of the waterfall. Tammy final came tune she find that she was in Hiei's arm above the lake.

"Don't you even dare, Hiei….." Tammy tried to say before hitting the water. Tammy's head came above the water gasping for air. She used her psychic power to lift Hiei above the ground and pulled him into the water. When Hiei came up he growl at her but was dunk by Tammy but he pulled her down with her. They started a water fight till they were both soak and walked out trying to dry off. Tammy started to laugh at Hiei which Hiei could find what she was laughing at.

"What are you laughing at?" Hiei asked trying not to smile.

"Your hair. It's funny. Now you look like Yukina." Tammy said between giggles. Hiei used his fire power to dry himself off and fixing his hair well Tammy used her wind power to dry her off. The two walked back to the temple till they were yelled at but mostly Tammy by everyone.

"Tammy where the hell did you go!" Morgan yelled at her friend, "The next time you do that without telling us your dead!" Touya tried to calm Morgan till she had a total mood swing. "Where did you go and I hope you had fun doing whatever you were doing."

"I was walking around the city." Tammy said walking to her room, "I'm going to bed. Good night." She then closed her door leaving everyone to do whatever they want.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine- Journey to the Dark Tournament**

_**(A month and two weeks later.)**_

Tammy was packing for their trip to Hang Neck Island for the Dark Tournament till Kayley pulling on her shirt. "Kayley what is it?" Kayley then ran to her pillow and pulled out a book. "Oh, I can't forget that but I better put a spell on it to keep other from reading it." Tammy then started to whisper a chant and put it in her bag before running out. When Tammy ran out of her door she ran into Yusuke, hitting heads with him.

"Shit, that hurt!" Yusuke said rubbing his head. Tammy cursed under breath before walking away. Yusuke run up to catch with Tammy. "Hey, Tammy?"

"What?"

"Well, I was wondering if maybe you would train with me some time."

"Sure, why not." Tammy then disappeared before Yusuke could ask her anything else.

* * *

_**Later**_

Everyone was walking to the boat but Jin and Tammy soar above them. "Tammy you want to see who can go higher?"

"Sure" Tammy and Jin go straight up till they stopped. "Man, it's hard to breath up here." Tammy said trying to breath.

"Let get to the other but I will beat you."

"Was that a challenge?"

"Yep" Tammy then let go of her power falling at a great speed.

* * *

_**Normal view**_

"Here did Jin and Tammy go?" Dusty said looking around in the air till she spotted Tammy falling from the sky. "There she is but why is she fall?"

"Jin probably behind her." Kurama said putting his arm on Dusty. Tammy keeps falling till she stopped four feet above Morgan.

"I beat you Jin!" "I don't think so," Jin said sitting on a rock behind Touya. "But I didn't feel you past me."

Morgan then took a step in the subject, "Were you to racing?" They both nodded.

"Well you to stop it we have to get to the boat." Touya said grabbing Morgan's hand walking off. Tammy then started to follow before long she started to hmm to herself.

Morgan was listening and both Tammy and Morgan started to sing the words to "Taking over me."

_You don't remember me, but I remember you  
I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you  
But who can decide what they dream, and dream I do _

_I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you  
To live, to breathe  
You're taking over me_

Dusty was listening and joined her friends singing.

_Have you forgotten all I know, and all we had  
You saw me mourning my love for you, and touched my hand  
I knew you loved me then _

_I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you  
To live, to breathe  
You're taking over me _

_I look in the mirror and see your face  
If I look deep enough  
So many things inside that are  
Just like you are taking over _

_I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you  
To live, to breathe  
You're taking over me _

_I believe in you  
(I believe in you)  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you  
To live, to breathe  
You're taking over me (taking over me)  
You're taking over me (taking over me)  
You're taking over me_

When the three girls finished their sing they started to talk about when they were back at home. "That reminds me. Tammy you know how you are always with Braden and Danny all the time?"

"Yay"

"Well rumor is going around the Danny liked you."

Tammy stopped then continued walking, "No way, I mean I only liked Danny as a friend and both Danny and I told everyone in the entire school that we were just friends. Beside I can't picture myself with Danny that way?"

"Well is there someone else?" Dusty asked with a little smile on her face. T

ammy looked at her before looking at the sky, "No but when I find him, I'll know."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep"

* * *

**On the boat to Hang Neck Island**

Morgan and Touya had had went with Dusty and Kurama to their room for the night well Yusuke, Kayko, Kuwabara, Botan, Jin and Hiei went to the front of the boat leaving Tammy at the back of the boat.

_Man, final some time alone. What's Morgan and Dusty trying to do? Asking me those questions but maybe they trying to help me. I don't know any more if I like anyone but….._ Five demons came walking toward Tammy till the surrounded her.

"What this? A little girl lost from her friends." Said, one of the demons.

"Maybe we should have some fun with her." Another one said, grabbing her arm.

Tammy looked down so her eyes were covered, "Take your filthy hands off me." Before any of them could react, Tammy throw three of her draggers at them before landing behind them leaving two left.

"Why you little bitch!" They both said running at her with some more demons nearby following them. Tammy then hovered into the air before leashing a spirit gun causing a big explosion.

* * *

**Yusuke and them**

"Man this boat is empty compare to the last time we here on here." Kuwabara said before a blast was heard. "I take that back."

"Well what are we waiting for? These see what just happen." Yusuke said running in the direction of the smoke.

* * *

**Back with Tammy**

The spirit gun only took out some before some more came. "Kill her!" They yelled. Tammy was having an easy time dodging their attack till she started to get bored with it. She jumped behind the group and unleashing a dragon of the lighting flame. (A/N: if you don't know this but it's like the dragon of the darkness flame only it's light) The attack kills everyone and left a little hole.

"Man that wasn't even five percent of my power." Yusuke and everyone else final reach the site to find Tammy cleaning the dirt off herself before looking at them.

"What just happen here?" Yusuke said walking over the piles of ash which use to be demons.

"Just some demons and don't worry, we are the only ones on the boat now but the captain is still here too."

"So they attacked you?" Hiei said keeping his cool.

"Yay but they were weak. Well good night, I going to bed see later." Tammy said with everyone following to go to their rooms for tomorrow was the beginning of the tournament.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapte Ten- Team Urameshi VS Team Temko**

**Tammy, Dusty and Morgan's Room**

_RING! RING! RING!_

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Morgan and Dusty both yelled as the fell out of their beds.

"It's time to get up!" Tammy said pulling the putting her hair in a high ponytail, not even bothering to look at them. Tammy was wearing a black top (like Inuyasha's ), black shorts that stop 2 inches above her knee, Black Chinese shoes, her crystal was hided under her shirt from eyes view, white wraps around both arms that up to her elbow, two gold bracelets on her left ankle and her light purple bracelet on her right wrist that Genkai gave her that allows her to summon any weapon she wanted. Morgan and Dusty both had one two but different colors.

"What time is it?" Morgan yawned.

"5:00 AM about 1 hour and 30 min till we arrive at Hang Neck Island. You two should start getting ready." Tammy yelled walking to gather her stuff before Kayley jumped on to her head.

* * *

_**1 Hour later**_

Morgan and Dusty had finished changing to their clothes. Morgan wore an ice blue top like Tammy's but without sleeves, ice blue pant like Hiei's, her crystal under her shirt, dark navy blue Chinese shoes, her hair down and her midnight blue bracelet on her left wrist.

Dusty wore a red Chinese dress with red short that went to her knee under that, black Chinese shoes, her blood red bracelet on her right wrist and her crystal above her dress, red rose earring and her in a half ponytail. Morgan and Dusty both ran around the room while both Inuyasha and Yoko played with each other.

"Time to go. Are you two ready? Everyone is waiting for you." Tammy said popping her head in the room.

"Yes!"

* * *

**On the deck**

"Dam it Genkai do you have to hit me?"

"Maybe that will get through your thick skull."

"Yusuke will you stop fighting. We are about to meet shore." Kurama said hoping that would shut him up.

"Wait for us!" Tammy, Morgan and Dusty ran alongside their pets.

"About time and Tammy what's with the outfit and the bracelets on your ankle? It's very out of fashion." Yusuke said unaware of the frustrated girl in front of him.

"Out of fashion, hum." Tammy whispered, "What would you know about FASHION!" Yusuke being vulnerable at the time went flying across the deck into the wall.

"Yusuke you never learn to keep your mouth shut," Kayko said helping Yusuke up.

* * *

**At the hotel**

"Well, we get two suits, one for the boys and one for the girls. Each suit has 5 beds for everyone but two of you will have to sleep on the couch, Ok." Botan said in her bubbly voice.

"I'm fine on the couch," Tammy purposed.

"I don't need a bed." Hiei alleged.

"Well that is done. Let's put our stuff in our room because the tournament starts in 30 min." Kurama included.

All the guys went to the room on the right while girls went on the left.

* * *

**Stadium**

"Well hello everyone. Hi, I'm Cho and I will be your host for the first part of the Dark tournament. Everyone knows the rule but there has been a little change. Instead of 5 fighters there will be 9 fighters so there will be more blood shed. Other than that let's start the tournament!" HAAAAAAAAAAAA

Tammy, Dusty and Morgan looked at how many demons there were all around them. "Man, on TV this didn't seem spooky but on I very nervous," Dusty blamed.

"Just don't think about them," Morgan said trying her hardest not to show she was nervous.

"Then why are you hesitating?" Touya asked look at Morgan as Kurama talked to Dusty.

"This is my first time." Morgan whispered.

"It will be fine." Touya whispered as he hugged Morgan.

"Will you four stop it!" Jin, Hiei, Tammy, Yusuke and Kuwabara yelled.

"Well for today, we have a little treat. Our champions Team Urameshi will be fighting Team Temko. So will the first Two fighter step up." Cho inform everyone. A young girl about 15 walked up from Temko.

"I'm taking this one." Tammy alleged jumping up to the arena.

"But I wanted to figh…." Jin whispered till Cho informed something.

"Well from Temko we have Mika Vs Tammy from Team Urameshi. Let the fight BEGIN!"

* * *

A/N: yeah tammy's first fight and the first fightof the torney lol!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven- Mika VS Tammy**

Mika had red hair that went to her shoulder and blue eyes. She wore an orange outfit with a sword at her side and red gloves on her hands. "So they send me a weak demon to fight. I take you out in one min and win for my team then…" Mika started.

"Do you have to talk because I came here for a fight not a pep talk." Tammy said in a fed up voice.

"In a hurry to die? Will I make this quick for you!" Mika said before vanishing. Tammy kept her guard up and without look to where Mika would be, Tammy kicked to her left pushing Mika back a considerable amount of feet, which earned a surprised look on Mika face, "How did you do that? No matter I won't be surprised again." She formed a ball of fire and ran towards Tammy. Tammy took a step forward forming a gigantic sword before running forward, trying to slash Mika across the stomach. The wind started to pick up was the wind formed a tornado around Tammy as she ran.

Mika jumped backward as her flame was put out by the wind; her eyes wide with surprise, watching the sword cut through the tornado hitting the ground make a great crater in the spot where she had just been. Tammy's power grow as her sword vanished before outing her hand together making a purple light at the tip of her finger. "**SPIRIT GUN**." Mika went on the offensive using her fire to launch quick slashing attacks. Two of the slashes manage to cut Tammy's leg and shoulder.

Mika then decides to kick it up a notch. She unleashed the true power of her fire. "**FIRE BIRD**" A ball of fire Mika fired change to form a bird and went right into Tammy throwing her a few feet and burning her entire body. "How was that? Do you like the burn?" Mika ask waiting for Tammy to get up.

"I was a little hot for my taste. Now it's my turn." Tammy blabs as a grin appeared on her face. Tammy charged with immense speed at Mika as a gigantic Boomerang appeared in her hand. "**Hiratsu**" Tammy throws her weapon at Mika but miss and killing 10 demons in the audience in the process.

* * *

**Yusuke and gang**

"What type of weapon is that?" Yusuke yells.

"It's a Hiratsu. I would think she use that." Morgan said watch her friend fight.

"Whys that?" Touya asks.

"Tammy got that from another anime we use to watch back home. The weapon belongs to a demon slayer name Sango from Inuyasha." Dusty adds.

"Demon Slayer?" Jin asks but turns back to the fight.

* * *

**Mika and Tammy**

"You're pretty good but it won't help you. It's time to meet her doom!" Mika yells forming a large sword.

"What!" Tammy jumped back in time to see the spot where she had just been, blow up. Debris flew everywhere as the smoke rose covering Mika. About a second later, Mika jumped out of the smoke. Tammy barely had any time to get away before it slashed the sword at her stomach. Tammy landed on her feet to kneel down as she couched up blood.

"I see the poisoned is starting to work. I cover my sword with a poison that will start to eat you from the inside. You won't live very long." Mika alleged with joy in her voice.

Tammy head was down as her bangs covered her eyes "hum, do you think you are going to get ridded of me that quickly?" Tammy pulled herself up as the cuts and burns healed by themselves before lifting her head up. Mika stepped back at what she saw. Tammy's eyes turned blood red, her fangs were more visible, and her stirs turned black.

"What are you?" Mika said taking a step back.

"You should care less on what I am and more on how I going to make your judgment." Tammy hissed.

"No, I'm not going to be scared of you!" Mika ran at her as Tammy did the same. Mika covered her sword with fire and tried to run it through Tammy but miss. Tammy jumped in the air and hovered for a min till she grabbed both if her shoulder. The back of Tammy shirt ripped as two black angel wings came out of Tammy back.

"No, you're a night maiden. This can't be happening. Your kind was wiped out!" The audience became quit remembering all the legends of night maidens.

"Not all of us now die!" Tammy yelled as she disappeared as her power covered her. "**Phoenix of darkness**" The power that covered Tammy formed as a gigantic black phoenix with red eyes. Everyone was frozen still as the phoenix roared. It flapped its wings soaring at Mika till it hit her.

"NOOOOOO" A gigantic beam when up into the air changing the sky black.

When the beam was gone, everything turned back to normal and all that was left of Mika was group of dust. Tammy eyes change back as her one of her wings turned white before they disappeared. "Well see as Mika is gone. Tammy wins!" Cho informed. Tammy fell to the ground unconscious. Hiei ran to her picking her up and walking back to everyone.

"I'll take the next fight." Yusuke said walking up to the arena after looking at Tammy, "You did great for your first time." Kurama used his plants to take out the poison as everyone but Hiei watch Yusuke go into the arena.

"Will the next two fighter come up please." Cho asked. A young man about two inches tall then Yusuke walked up as Yusuke walked up. "Well the next fight will be Zen VS Yusuke!"


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter twelve- Love, Blood, Vampires and Werewolves? **_

Zen had blue hair with two green strips. He had green eyes and pale white skin. He wore a blue and green outfit with an axe on his back. "Your friend killed my sister and you're going to pay with your life." Zen said grabbing the axe.

"I don't think so!" Yusuke yelled as he ran at Zen. Zen slammed his axe down cutting the arena in two. Yusuke had jumped in time to do a back flip behind Zen then turning around just enough to aim his shot gun at Zen's head. "**SHOT GUN" **Zen went soaring to the out of the arena.

"Seeing how Zen is out of the ring Yusuke Wins." Cho yelled.

BOOOOOOOOO was all you could hear from the audience till Yusuke shot his spirit gun at one of the demons in the audience.

"You better shut it or your next!" Yusuke yelled jumping off.

"Yusuke you were great! You finished you fight so quickly!" Morgan said with joy in her voice. "Yap!" Dusty added.

"The next fight will be a little different There will be two fighters then one to see you will go on. This fight counts as two wins, Ok!" Cho informed.

"Morgan and I will take the next fight." Touya alleged as they walked up. Yusuke turned to still she Tammy out cold with her head on Dusty's lap.

Dusty notice Yusuke looking at Tammy and informed him, "She doing fine. Think she will be out for about 10 minutes."

"OK." Yusuke whispered turning his eyes to the next fight. Touya and Morgan walked up as two other fighter came up. One was a girl well the other was a guy.

The two fighter stopped about 6 feet in front of Touya and Morgan as Cho spoke up, "The next fight will be Touya and Morgan VS Ryozo and Nami. Ready? GO!" Morgan ran to the side as Nami followed and Touya did the same but to the left with Ryozo coming up on Touya.

* * *

**Morgan and Nami**

The girl named Nami was about two inches shorter than Morgan with raven hair, brown eyes and wearing a miko outfit. Nami jumped and did a back flip while Morgan formed a sword about as tall as Nami. A green blasted was shot from Nami's hand but was blocked by Morgan's sword. Smoke started to cover whole arena.

Morgan couldn't see but she could sense where everyone was. Nami laughter was heard behind Morgan but disappeared when Morgan ran her sword throw Nami stomach. The smoke disappeared giving her ability to see again. Nami was smiling even when she had a sword through her.

"Why are you smiling?" Morgan asked in a low voice.

Nami stopped laughing to answer her, "Because you can't kill me, for am a half vampire and already dead."

* * *

**Yu Yu Gang**

"Well that was a bit reckless." Yusuke whispered. Tammy's eyes opened to see a large object in her face. She jumped crash her head with Dusty. They both grabbed their head while Dusty tried not to yell but Tammy was already doing that, "What in the Hell... That really hurt Dam!" Everyone turned to see Dusty and Tammy holding their head.

Kurama walked to Dusty before asking what everyone wanted to know, "What happen?"

Tammy had overcome the pain and answered his question, "I woke up to see something in my face which happen to be Dusty and jumped, banging my head with hers."

Dusty's pain was gone as Tammy finished, "You didn't have to jump up!" she yelled in Tammy's face.

"Well you jumped too if you wake up to see something in your face!" Tammy snapped back. Dusty didn't have anything to yell back so she turned her to focus on the fight before Tammy said in a soft voice, "Sorry."

"No worries." Tammy then started to watch the fight.

Nami pulled Morgan's sword closer so Morgan was closer, "Time to die." She whispered in Morgan's ear.

"WHAT" Nami fired a blasted into Morgan's chest throwing her back as the sword disappeared. Morgan tried to pull herself up as Nami walked towards her. Unable to get up Morgan was defenseless as Nami grabbed her hair pulling Morgan up to stand then punching her countless times before throwing her up in the air. "**Swords of blood**." Morgan used her ice powers to block the attack before she got a burst of energy.

Morgan did a back flip landing gracefully on the ground "It's time to end this game now!" Morgan started to form a ball of lighting as she floated off the ground, "So you can't die but you still can be thrown out of the stadium!"

"**Thunder dragon" **A dragon formed out of the ball but Nami used a counter attack.

"No you don't" Nami fired a blasted to stop it but as the too hit, Nami's attack was consume to make it larger. When it slammed into her, she was thrown into one off the wall making her unconscious unable to fight.

"Dam that hurt!" Morgan yelled shaking her hand.

* * *

**Touya and Ryozo**

Ryozo was the same height as Touya with white hair that stop at his waist, one amber eye and one blue eye. He wore a black ninja outfit with a sword at his waist. Ryozo jumped in the air to throw daggers at Touya. Touya jumped before they could hit him. Ryozo landed on the ground just before Touya did, "Your good but your too slow." With that said he transformed into a white werewolf. He was still on two feet when he finished his transformation. He ran at a great speed before Touya could block and cutting Touya's shirt. Touya jumped to fly about 10 feet off the ground thank to Jin who gave him that ability. Ryozo howled as Touya fired his Shards of Winter. Each shard froze a part of Ryozo but thanks to the thick fur it didn't hurt too much.

Before Ryozo could break free, Touya kicked Ryozo to the same wall Nami was on. "It doesn't matter if you're fast but if you can counter the one you are fighting's attack." Touya walked over to Morgan who was still shaking her hand before Cho alleged the winners.

"Well as we can see Ryozo and Nami are at the wall, Team Urameshi wins!" BOOOOOO was heard from the audience as Touya and Morgan walked off. "The next fight will be Team WitchVs. Team Water." Cho informed.

* * *

**Yu Yu Gang**

When Touya and Morgan got to the gang there were swarmed with Great jobs. Everyone walked out of the stadium happy talking away while Kayko, Yukina, Botan, and Genkai joined up. "Hay, why not go to the hotel to grab a bite, after all its lunch time!" Botan asked in her cheerful voice.

"Yea" everyone yelled in agreement.

* * *

**At the hotel**

"Man that was good!" Yusuke said relaxing with everyone in agreement.

Tammy opened a window about to jump but was stopped but Dusty, "Where are you going?"

"I'm out to be alone for a while to think something out." With that said Tammy jumped out the window.

"I wonder what she needs to think about that she has to be alone," Kurama asked.

"Maybe, because she doesn't want people reading her mind to find out so things. Am I right Hiei?" Yusuke said with a smirk.

"Hn" was all Hiei said as he find a conformable spot on the window seal to sleep as everyone just talked away.

* * *

**Somewhere in the forest**

_Man I don't think I can take this. When I lost control I saw images in my mind of me playing with a boy then images of my mother and father finding me at a funeral or that's what think it was. I don't get it_

Flashback

"Tammy wait for me," yell a boy about 6 maybe, running after the girl. The little girl looked about 5, she was climbing a tree.

"Just wait a minute it. Our balls up here," she yelled down. She climbed to a branch about 10 feet off the ground and there on the end of the branch was a ball. She climbed over to the ball but the branch broke. "AHHHH" A portal open below her as she fell through.

Still in flashback

"Shhh… Tamara is at a better place now, OK," whispered a man to his wife who was crying in front of a tomb stone that had a picture of a girl in the front. WAAAAAAA The woman stopped crying as she and her husband heard crying.

They walked two find a little girl that almost like the girl in the photo. The woman walked over to the girl and tried to stop her from crying, "Where are your parents and what's your name?" The Man asked.

"I don't know" she said between sniffles.

End of Flashback

_Was that part of my memories? I wish someone would tell me._

"HELP"

"What was that?" Tammy jumped from her spot to investigate. Tammy came to a group of demon walking towards a girl about Tammy age.

"Get away from her!" Tammy yelled jumping in front of the girl.

"It's the night maiden. Run." All the demons ran when they sawTammy and even the young girl behind her was frightened.

Tammy turned around to check to see if she was alright, "You OK?"

"Yes" The young girl had amber hair, blue eyes and wore a pink dress.

Tammy gave her a hand to help her up, "So what's your name?"

"My name is Suzumi and thank you for helping me," the girl said bowing.

"No problem, is there anything else you need help with?"

Suzumi nodded, "Yes, do you know where I can find a guy name Jin?"

"Sure, he's one of my friends. Come on I take you to him." She grabbed Suzumi's hand and pulled her up on her back.

"I hope you're not afraid of heights." Tammy jumped in the air and flew to the hotel.

When they got to the hotel, Suzumi got off her back and followed her in. They walked up to the 8th floor to room 456. Tammy opened the door with Suzumi behind her. "Everyone this is Suzumi."

"Hi" everyone said not even bothering to get up.

Tammy pulled Suzumi to the couch where Jin was, "Jin you have someone who wants to talk to you, here." Tammy walked to sit next to Yusuke.

"Yes?" Jin asked a bit confused.

"Jin don't you remember me? It's been 7,000 years since we last meet," Suzumi asked with hope in her voice.

Yusuke jumped up shocked, "7,000 years!" Jin stayed quit trying to think on who she was and it hit him, "I remember we use to play together but you disappeared." Jin jumped up and hugged her while she hugged back.

"Ok what's going on!" Kuwabara asked.

"Suzumi is Jin's fiancé," Tammy said a bit happy.

"FIANCE!"

* * *

**Later**

"So that what happen." Suzumi finished telling everyone.

"Tammy how did you know that Suzumi was Jin's fiancé before she told anyone?" Botan asked.

"I read her mind on accident when I grabbed her hand," Tammy said in embarrassment, "Oh, and Botan do you think you can take me to Koenma?"

"Sure but why?" Botan asked.

"I need to ask him something," Tammy alleged. Tammy and Botan got up as Botan opened a portal to Spirit World. They left leaving everyone bewildered on why Tammy needs to talk to the toddler.

"What does she need to ask?" Morgan whispered to Touya. Touya was wondering the same thing.

Everyone was silent till Yukina broke it, "What should we do next?"

"Well Kurama and me are going for a walk before it gets dark, See ya" Dusty yelled as the two walked out.

* * *

**Spirit World**

Tammy and Botan walked into Koenma's Office to see him finishing up the last paper. "Well I'll leave you two alone. I'm going to go back OK," Botan whispered in Tammy's ear before disappearing.

Tammy walked to the front of Koenma's desk, "Koenma I need to ask you to look up something."

Koenma looked up understood that something was bothering her, "What do you need to look up?"

Tammy looked at the floor before turning her gaze back to him, "On a disappearance about 10 years ago."


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter thirteen- Anonymous Shadows from the Past**_

**Dusty and Kurama**

Dusty walked with Kurama till they came to a little pond. Dusty found a nice rock to sit on while Kurama lead against a tree. They stayed silence till Dusty asked something out loud, "What do you think has gotten into Tammy? I've never seen her like this. Back home she's always happy never showing any emotion other then joy and anger towards Rod. I've only know her for three years, so this might be another part of her." Kurama listen before coming behind Dusty and giving her a hug. Dusty jumped a little before melting in his arm. Dusty lifted her head as Kurama lower his. Just as soon as their lips were about to meet someone jumped out from a bush stunning both Kurama and Dusty.

"I final found you sis."

Dusty turn to her left to see a young man stand about 4 feet from her. "Who are you?" Dusty asked as Kurama stood in front of her. The young man had dirty blond hair, gold eyes, two sliver fox ear, same height as Kurama, and wore the same outfit as Yoko but black.

"I shame you don't remember me. I'm your older brother Yuhi. Do you remember now Aya?" Yuhi said with a smirk. Kurama growled as Yuhi pulled a red rose. In a blink of an eye Kurama was thrown to the same tree he was lending by Yuhi's rose whip. Dusty was in rage, this had really pushed the envelop, Dusty formed a fire ball as she ran at Yuhi. Yuhi vanished and appeared behind Dusty striking her in the back but was caught off guard as she turned around throwing her fire ball at his chest.

Yuhi jumped a few feet away before changing his whip into a sword. He then dash at Dusty, ready to run the sword through her. Dusty use her earth powers to form a thick wall around herself and Kurama. Yuhi keep striking the wall till it became quit again. Dusty listened and used her other sense to see if he was still there. With no luck of finding him she pushed the wall back into the earth. "Man that was close." Dusty whispered as she laid Kurama's head on her lap. She had put up a spirit barrier just in case Yuhi came back.

* * *

**Koenma's Office**

"What are you looking for?" Koenma whine as how Tammy keep skimming throw files.

"I found it!" Tammy yelled pulling the file out. It came with a video and about ten sheets of paper.

"Let me see!" Koenma yelled as Tammy just read the file without showing it him.

"Fine" Tammy handed the file to Koenma and sat down on the couch. Koenma read through the file till something shocked him.

"What now Koenma? What did you find?" Tammy jumped.

Koenma looked from the file before laying it down, "This file a little girl who happens to be Yusuke half-sister. Her name was Tammy Urameshi. It says that she fell from a tree and a portal op.." Koenma was saying till Tammy jumped in.

"Till she fell through a portal and was found by a couple who happen to be my parents."

"What! How did you know what happen to her when it's not even in the file?" the little toddle asked.

Tammy looked downed at her feet, "I don't know but I keep seeing that image of the little girl. She was trying to get a ball till the branch broke. She was crying endless till the woman hugged her trying to calm her down."

Koenma was quit till something hit him. _The only one who would know that is the little girl…but it couldn't be... _"Tammy can I have a pieces of your hair?" Koenma asked.

Tammy was confused, "Why do you need a pieces of my hair? What a minute what are you planning to do?" Tammy asked holding her hair protectively.

"Because you might be the girl but to check we going to check you DNA." Koenma said.

"No way I can be Yusuke half-sister but to prove you wrong we'll try but if you are wrong I get hit you on the head for the crazy idea." Tammy pulled two hair and gave it to Koenma. Koenma then gave it to George to test the DNA at the lab.

* * *

**Later**

"Sir, we have find the half her DNA is the same as Yusuke." George yelled running with the papers in his hand. He handed it to Koenma while Tammy fainted but recovered quickly.

"Give me those!" Tammy yelled looking at the papers.

"This could be bad news. Because her powers are a little bit higher than that means the same demon blood that was hidden in Yusuke might be in her. That also means the SDF might go after her if my father tells them." Koenma said.

Tammy remembering what happen to Yusuke and started to freak, "You mean I'll have those marks he had and wild hair like him!"

"Maybe. We have to tell Yusuke and George don't tell anyone or you will get some hitting." Koenma said changing to his teenager form.

"No, you will not tell him!" Tammy argued.

"Yes I am, I won so you have to."

"But"

"No buts"

"Fine" Tammy and Koenma walked through a portal to the guys rooms.

* * *

**Boy's Room**

"I win!" Keiko yelled. Since Tammy had left everyone had been playing cards. A portal opened and Tammy and Koenma came out.

"Tammy did you find what you were looking for?" Botan asked.

"Ya, and now I got the SDF after my ass." Tammy alleged.

"Why's the SDF after you?" Suzumi asked.

"Ask Konma I'm going to bed."

Tammy said walking off till Konma grabbed the back of her shirt, "No you don't" Everyone had quit down before Konma explained to everyone about their discovery.

"You mean my half sister who disappeared is Tammy!" Yusuke jumped with shocked and anger in his face.

"If you don't believe me then here." Konma handed him the papers showing half of Tammy was the same as Yusuke.

"But how?" Yusuke said falling back down in his seat. Jin grabbed the paper and passed it around so everyone could see.

"That explain some thing." Morgan alleged.

"How's that?" Touya asked.

"Well first off Tammy can you change to your human form?"

"Sure" A purple light covered Tammy and all her demon characteristic were gone.

"See both Tammy and Yusuke have brown eyes, both have black in their hairs, both have the same bad temper and if you look close enough you can see their right ear looks like some bite their ears at the tip." Morgan finished say with Tammy and Yusuke yelling,

"We don't have mad tempers!" BANG BANG Yukina opened the door to see Dusty dragging Kurama on her back.

"What happen?" Kuwabara asked pulling Kurama off Dusty's back.

"It seems Tammy's not the only one with a brother who hates their sister."

Tammy jumped, "You were attack too!"

Dusty nodded her head, "Yea, and Tammy why are you in your human form?"

* * *

**Later**

"You mean Tammy is Yusuke's half-sister!" Dusty yelled. Everyone nodded. Dusty started to roll on the ground laughing.

Tammy started to growl, "What's so funny?" Hiei had woken up when Dusty came back and as shock too but didn't say.

When Dusty final stopped after Yusuke, Jin, and Hiei had to pin Tammy down Dusty explained what was so funny, "What was funny was that you use to think Yusuke was cute." Tammy's face turned deep red and she ran to her room before any one could see her face. All that was left was a gust of wind.

"I think we had enough for today. Why not we go to bed? Suzumi you can sleep with us." Keiko said was everyone left.

Yusuke stopped Keiko asking, "Can I talk to Tammy Really quick?" Keiko nodded.

Yusuke ran into the girls' room to find Tammy in a pair of short blue jeans and a black shirt that stopped 1 inch above the shorts. She was looking out the window well petting Kayley. "Tammy?" Yusuke asked hoping she would say something back.

"You're lucky. You didn't have to live a life of lies but it explains why I had always wanted to go to Japan. I never knew why I wanted to but I think deep down I knew because I was missing something. I think when I fell I lost all those memories so it was easy to fit in with the new life but when I came here all my memories started to come back. You don't have to say you don't have to sorry." Tammy whispered so only Yusuke could hear.

Yusuke smiled, "Thanks and don't worry I won't let the SDF get you."

Tammy turned her head, "Who said I need help getting those dim wits out my case anyway?"

Tammy said with a smirk. "Well as your big brother or half-brother it's my job to take care of you and because I'm stronger." Yusuke said with pride.

"Oh, really?" Tammy jumped on Yusuke putting him in a head lock, "Who was stronger?"

Yusuke tried to get out but failed, "Fine, you are." Tammy let Yusuke's head go while he tried to catch some of his breath. When Yusuke could breath again, he left while everyone was setting in. Suzumi was sharing a bed with Yukina so Tammy still had her bed. _I'm glad I have Yusuke as my brother but why do I feel so left out? Jin has Suzumi, Kurama and Dusty, Touya and Morgan, Yukina and Kuwabara, Yusuke and Keiko but what about me. Will I find someone to love too like them? Well it's late I need to catch some Z's. Night everyone. _


End file.
